Spells
In Spells you can assign your mana to boost Offence on the left side or Defense on the right side. Each mana will gain you exp which moves the bar and once the bar is filled - you gain level to that spell. You can speed up the bar speed by adding more mana or increasing mana power. Most spells are available immidiately, but some have to be unlocked from EXP Shop or Challenge. You can permanently boost the spells effect with Challenges and Battlefield shops. Spell levels are fully reset on reincarnation and when starting challenges. Try Alex's Calculator by nastase_alex2004 or WAMI Ultimate Optimization Sheet by burgerboy1382 to find most efficent training for you. ! style="text-align: center;"|Offense Training ! style="text-align: center;"|Defense Training ! style="text-align: center;"|Effect per level ! style="text-align: center;"|First level EXP ! style="text-align: center;"|Unlock Requirement |- | style="text-align: center;"|Magic Missile | style="text-align: center;"|Blur | style="text-align: center;"| +2 | style="text-align: center;"|100 | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;"|Fire Bolt | style="text-align: center;"|Gust of Wind | style="text-align: center;"| +12 | style="text-align: center;"|1.5k | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;"|Lightning Bolt | style="text-align: center;"|Stoneskin | style="text-align: center;"| +100 | style="text-align: center;"|45k | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;"|Poison Cloud |Blink | style="text-align: center;"| +900 | style="text-align: center;"|1.5M | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;"|Ice Lance | style="text-align: center;"|Ice Wall | style="text-align: center;"| +8k | style="text-align: center;"|50M | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;"|Sleep | style="text-align: center;"|Flame Shield | style="text-align: center;"| +100k | style="text-align: center;"|2.2B | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;"|Firewall | style="text-align: center;"|Fear | style="text-align: center;"| +1.5M | style="text-align: center;"|120B | style="text-align: center;"|- |- | style="text-align: center;"|Phantom Soldiers | style="text-align: center;"|Confusion | style="text-align: center;"| +30M | style="text-align: center;"|9.6T | style="text-align: center;"|EXP Shop |- | style="text-align: center;"|Animated Blades | style="text-align: center;"|Animated Shields | style="text-align: center;"|+1.08B | style="text-align: center;"|1.44Qa | style="text-align: center;"|Complete Challenge Inferno 1 |- | style="text-align: center;"|Suffocation | style="text-align: center;"|Paralysis | style="text-align: center;"|+60B | style="text-align: center;"|2Qi | style="text-align: center;"|Complete Challenge Blade Storm 1 |- | style="text-align: center;"|Summon Dragon | style="text-align: center;"|Charm | style="text-align: center;"| +3.9T | style="text-align: center;"|4.3Sx | style="text-align: center;"|Complete Challenge Air Elemental 1 |- | style="text-align: center;"|Disintegrate Water | style="text-align: center;"|Invisibility | style="text-align: center;"| +300T | style="text-align: center;"|14Sp | style="text-align: center;"| Complete Challenge O P M 1 (Replaces Magic Missile/Blur) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Fire Ball | style="text-align: center;"|Telekinesis | style="text-align: center;"| +27Qa | style="text-align: center;"|65Oc | style="text-align: center;"| Complete Challenge O P M 1 (Replaces Fire Bolt/Gust of Wind) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Chain Lightning | style="text-align: center;"|Ethereal Form | style="text-align: center;"| +2.8Qi | style="text-align: center;"|400No | style="text-align: center;"| Complete Challenge O P M 1 (Replaces Lightning Bolt/Stoneskin) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Acid Bath | style="text-align: center;"|Teleport | style="text-align: center;"| +350Qi | style="text-align: center;"|3.2Ud | style="text-align: center;"| Complete Challenge O P M 1 (Replaces Poison Cloud/Blink) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Devils Fork | style="text-align: center;"|Eternal Hallway | style="text-align: center;"| 55Sx | style="text-align: center;"|37Dd | style="text-align: center;"| Complete ChallengeO P M 2 (Replaces Ice Lance / Ice Wall) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Coma | style="text-align: center;"|Tougher Skin | style="text-align: center;"| 12Sp | style="text-align: center;"|670Td | style="text-align: center;"| Complete ChallengeO P M 2 (Replaces Sleep / Flame Shield) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Blazing Invocation | style="text-align: center;"|Spider's Web | style="text-align: center;"| 3.3Oc | style="text-align: center;"|17.5QiD | style="text-align: center;"| Complete ChallengeO P M 2 (Replaces Fire Wall / Fear) |- |Revenants |Aneurysm | | |Complete Challenge OPM3 (Replaces Phantom Soldiers/Confusion) |- |Blade Fury |Phalanx | | |Complete Challenge OPM3 (Replaces Animated Blades/Animated Shields) |}